


Я о тебе позабочусь

by Spicebox



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, крэк, стеб, флафф
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicebox/pseuds/Spicebox





	Я о тебе позабочусь

Он должен был догадаться. Черт возьми, даже дурак — даже Рехей бы догадался! — в тот момент, когда Хром появилась на подоконнике его спальни с этой вульгарной простыней. С алой шелковой простыней. С набором благовоний. Мать ее, со свечкой!  
Теперь-то Хибари знал, что это была за свечка.  
Нет, эту историю нужно рассказать с самого начала.  
Хибари определенно не хотел трахаться с Мукуро. Ни в первый раз, на крыше школы, ни во второй, в кабинете дисциплинарного комитета, ни в третий, в туалетной кабине самолета, летевшего в Мадрид. Все, что он хотел — это поставить Мукуро на колени и отомстить за свое унижение. Мукуро на колени, конечно, вставал, но совсем по другому поводу, а что до унижения — счет Хибари все увеличивался. На семнадцатое мая Цуна, это оборзевшее травоядное, жалко смущаясь и отвратительно краснея, подарил ему подбитые бархатом наручники с меховой опушкой. Лепетал что-то про преемственность поколений. Жаль, что он научился так быстро бегать. От Гокудеры из Италии доставили огромный торт. На самом верху этого монументального сооружения, в сахарных сердцах и лотосах, сплелись в объятьях две фигурки. Хибари тут же вытащил одну и откусил ей голову, похожую на ананас — это немного примирило его с действительностью и даже доставило удовольствие. Торт достался дисциплинарному комитету. Ямамото повел себя еще более странно. Вручил ему конверт, в котором оказались два билета в оперу, а потом, лыбясь как ушибленный, сказал:  
— C днем гомосексуалиста, Хибари-сан!  
Нет. Хибари определенно стоило больше тренироваться. Оказалось, что Ямамото тоже очень быстро бегает. Да еще и по крышам.  
Когда заливистый смех придурка растаял в вечерней тиши, Хибари вздохнул, успокаиваясь, поднялся — и столкнулся с Хром.  
Та испуганно отпрянула, прижимая к груди что-то розовое.  
— Ну? — устало спросил Хибари. — Тоже поздравлять пришла? Поздравляй и вали. Как же вы все достали.  
— Поздравлять? — удивилась Хром. — Но с чем, Хибари-сан?  
Хибари сел на возвышение в центре крыши и похлопал рядом с собой — присаживайся.  
— Вот и хорошо, что не с чем. Я тоже считаю, не с чем тут поздравлять.  
— Вы выглядите грустным, — наблюдательно заметила Хром. И тут же все испортила:  
— С вами хотел поговорить Мукуро-сама.  
И протянула ему ветку сакуры.  
Пока Хибари прикидывал, как бы ему с наибольшим толком использовать эту ветку (выколоть глаз было бы проще, проткнуть печень — интереснее), появился Мукуро. В этом были и свои плюсы — вряд ли Мукуро в банке тренировался в пробежках на спринтерские дистанции. Он слишком хорошо думал о выдержке Хибари, когда планировал этот день гомосексуалиста в стиле Вонголы.  
— О, крыша! — обрадовался Мукуро. — Ты такой романтичный, Кея! Вспомнил наш первый раз?  
Хибари мрачно кивнул и сбросил с плеч пиджак.  
— Кстати, поздравляю тебя…  
Договорить он не успел. Хибари увлеченно душил мерзавца тонфой, но вдруг поймал себя на том, что левой рукой стаскивает с него брюки. Брюки оказались под стать хозяину и сниматься никак не хотели. Потом Мукуро начал ржать — из кармана хибариных брюк, болтавшихся где-то в районе ботинок, вывалились долбаные пушистые наручники. Потом Хибари перекинул его ногу через плечо, и тут Мукуро стало совсем не до смеха. Он вскрикивал и протяжно стонал, и вдруг притянул Хибари к себе, до боли сжав плечи, глядя широко распахнутыми, застывшими глазами.  
Потом они начали встречаться.  
Встречаться Хибари тоже не хотел. Мукуро напоминал, что это была не его идея. Хибари возражал, что если бы не сакура, он бы ни за что и никогда. Ни разу. Мукуро покладисто кивал и приносил охапками розы. Потом эти розы дарили своим подружкам парни из дисциплинарного комитета. Хибари чудилось во всем этом что-то смутно унизительное. Счет все рос.  
Романтика в понимании Мукуро включала в себя не только розы, но и мономедиумический секс. Никаких посторонних тел в их кровати, так он сказал. Хибари не знал, что в этом вообще может быть романтичного. Мукуро объяснял, что это разновидность моногамии. Да и вообще, она такая миленькая, такая лапочка эта Хром. Разве нет?  
Этим летом в Намимори было особенно мирно. Преступления и дебоширства, и без того нечастые, сошли на нет. Хибари бродил по городу злой, угрюмый и взбешенный, но каждый раз возвращался с пустыми руками. Единственным нарушителем порядка и дисциплины был старенький дядюшка Ямасаки, бывший полицейский, вышедший на пенсию — овдовев, он начал пить, и теперь всякий раз, когда Хибари с приклеенной на лице вежливой улыбкой его утихомиривал, норовил рассказать, что, мол, это не дисциплинарный комитет у тебя, щенок, а самая настоящая организованная преступность. Улыбка Хибари заметно искривлялась, превращаясь в припадочный оскал гиены. Очень вежливой, впрочем, гиены.  
В общем, жизнь у него была не сахар, а, скорее, кокс, разбодяженный аспирином.  
Порой, просыпаясь утром рядом с мирно сопящей Хром, Хибари мрачно думал, что в довесок к противоестественной связи с Рокудо Мукуро он получил извращенно опосредованную связь с Докуро Хром. Нет, к Хром он тоже был равнодушен. И все ее робкие и восхищенные гримаски, трогательная неловкость и почтительно-удивленное «Хибари-сан» совсем не льстили его мужскому самолюбию. Хибари верил в порядок, дисциплину и верные тонфы, а Хром была таким же травоядным, как и ничтожество Савада со своим стадом. Правда, иногда здорово напоминала Хибари его милого Хиберда.  
Но в этот проклятый день Хром, решительно застывшая на его подоконнике, походила скорее на орлицу, которая тактический истребитель F-15 «Игл». На повязке, закрывавшей глаз, красовалось отчаянно-красное сердце, пробитое коряво вышитой стрелой.  
— Хибари-сан! — решительно выпалила Хром. — Пожалуйста, не сопротивляйтесь тому, что сейчас произойдет!  
И, одним движением сбросив на пол его любимое постельное белье с разноцветными зерлингами, взметнула в воздух алое блестящее полотнище.  
Хибари оцепенел от возмущения.  
Хром изящно развернулась в пируэте и взмахнула рукой, преображая комнату. Из тусклых бронзовых рамок зеркал робко выглянули призраки, кровать полыхнула алым, обрамленная балдахином; в углах протянулись вверх высокие подсвечники, задрожали крохотные языки пламени.  
— Привет, — скромно сказал Мукуро. — Соскучился?  
Хибари засмеялся. Заржал, схватившись за голову. Все это было так ужасно, что ехала крыша. Более вульгарно его с днем рождения, пожалуй, в жизни не поздравляли — Мукуро переплюнул даже родителей с их Диснейлендом.  
— Эй, Кея, — осторожно спросил Мукуро, тронув его за плечо, — с тобой как, все в порядке?  
Хибари затих. Медленно обернулся. Снял руку с плеча — аккуратно разогнул каждый палец и даже ни один не сломал. Мукуро не сопротивлялся, казалось, он не понимал, что происходит.  
— Спасибо, конечно, — сказал Хибари. — Но один бордель в Намимори уже есть. Или ты…  
Он оглядел комнату.  
— Ты что, думал, что это… роскошно? Да ты ебанулся.  
Лицо Мукуро застыло.  
— Ну извини, — он щелкнул пальцами, и иллюзия исчезла.  
Наступила мертвенная тишина.  
Тишина продолжалась, продолжалась, продолжалась…  
И вот это была основная причина, по которой Хибари не хотел с ним ни встречаться, ни трахаться.  
— Да ладно. Ты же знаешь, у меня нет вкуса, — после долгой паузы буркнул Хибари и поднял с пола простыню с зерлингами.  
— Ага, обязательно, — безучастно ответил Мукуро куда-то в окно.  
Зерлинги сочувственно скалились; впрочем, часть их предательски спаривалась в складках ткани. А Хибари, похоже, сегодня это не светило.  
Серебряный силуэт Мукуро, трагически молчавшего на фоне бархатно-черного неба, наполнял Хибари безысходностью.  
— Ну хочешь, подеремся, — пробормотал он виновато. — Да что я такого сказал!  
— Все-таки ты еще такой ребенок… — скорбно сообщил Мукуро.  
И тут Хибари придумал!  
Это было безупречное комбо, учитывающее и злопамятного иллюзиониста, оскорбленного в своем чувстве прекрасного, и желание потрахаться, и отсутствие желания подраться.  
Он шагнул вперед. Прижался к напряженной спине Мукуро, положил голову на плечо и шепнул:  
— Трахни меня.  
Мукуро изумленно обернулся, даже не выдержав положенной паузы.  
— Так уж и быть, — мрачно добавил Хибари.  
Он даже не думал, что это будет… так. Мукуро накинулся на него, как умирающий от жажды. Каждый раз останавливался, давая привыкнуть к неожиданной роли, но напирал неуклонно, не упускал инициативы. Казалось, он был одновременно везде. В какой-то момент Хибари почудился голос Хром, но когда он открыл глаза, то увидел лишь темную макушку Мукуро между раздвинутых колен. Хром что-то пробормотала про свечку, Мукуро неразборчиво рыкнул, отмахиваясь. Все плыло, Хибари не понимал, где он, а когда поворачивал голову вправо или влево — медленно, но все равно слишком резко — то видел цветное месиво беспорядочно совокуплявшихся зерлингов. Кея, — шепнули рядом, — ты безупречен. Ты даже совершеннее, чем иллюзорные внутренности Хром. Я мог бы любоваться тобой вечно.  
— Трахни меня, — ответил Хибари.  
Ему хотелось огня.  
Ему хотелось агонии, спрессованной в движение.  
Мир распался на фрагменты, подчиненные безумному ритму. Пальцы Мукуро, сжимающие его щиколотку, зажмуренные глаза; пряди волос, летящие назад, когда он подается назад и вверх; капля пота, стекающая по груди, огибая сосок. Едва слышный оклик Хром — и снова солнечные пятна в темноте, голос, зовущий его по имени, руки, обнимающие его, удерживающие на месте.  
Это все продолжалось и продолжалось, а потом наступило утро.  
Хибари проснулся усталый и умиротворенный. В дверь звонили — судя по частоте звонков, уже не менее получаса. Помятый скорбный почтальон вручил ему посылку — ночной светильник в виде окровавленной головы Хищника. Мукуро был очень злопамятным иллюзионистом. Хибари не имел ничего против — светильник ему понравился.  
Не прошло и месяца, как жизнь повернулась к Хибари своей черной стороной. Это произошло рано утром; он проснулся, такой разбитый, будто всю ночь убивал травоядных, а они все никак не заканчивались и продолжали вытаптывать школьные газоны и кидать мусор мимо урн. Сел на кровати, нащупывая выключатель Хищника. И тут его скрутил чудовищный приступ тошноты. Нет, Хибари успел добежать до ванной. Никакие ничтожные недомогания не могли нарушить заведенный порядок. Но в ванной он встретил рассвет — то есть, наверное, это был рассвет, потому что Мукуро распахнул дверь с радостным возгласом:  
— Доброе утро, любимый Кея! Солнце уже встало, и ты вставай, засоня!  
Скотину даже не остановило то, что он стоял на пороге ванной. Хибари попытался разогнуться, как никогда мечтая загрызть Мукуро. Увы, сейчас он мог его разве что заблевать.  
— Ой, — сказала скотина. Ее глаз — тот, который красный — подозрительно сверкнул.  
Невероятно, но это было даже хуже подвала.  
— Так ты… — заулыбался Мукуро. — Кея, кажется, ты чем-то отравился!  
Хибари засунул голову под холодную воду. Мысли о зверском изнасиловании и расчленении его немного успокоили. Или о расчленении и зверском изнасиловании. Да, так было бы даже лучше. Вот и организм с ним согласился — тошнота отступила, не выдержав столкновения с дымящимися кишками чертова иллюзиониста.  
— Полотенце, — буркнул Хибари.  
Мукуро сунул ему в руку теплое банное полотенце и участливо спросил:  
— Может, тебе тако? Или салями?  
— Салями?  
Почему-то он вспомнил о торте, который прислал Гокудера. Огромный, искрящийся сахарными кружевами, украшенный безе, печеньем и завитками крема. На самом верху расположилась настоящая фруктовая корзина, окруженная стружками шоколада.  
Шоколад, молочный, тающий на губах и нежный, как прикосновение сна…  
— Лучше бы моченой редьки, — сказал Хибари.  
Разумеется, это было только начало.  
И первый, самый коварный и предательский удар нанес ему его же дисциплинарный комитет. Дело было так: одним тихим летним вечером Хибари избивал обнаглевшее травоядное, которое застал дремлющим на газоне. Травоядное сначала угрожало и ругалось, а потом вытащило пистолет. Хибари усмехнулся — так было даже интереснее, но неожиданно что-то со страшной силой оттолкнуло его в сторону.  
— Хибари-сан! — жалобно взмолились Фуджин и Райджин, двое переростков-помощников Кусакабэ. — Посидите в теньке, не марайте руки об этого ничтожного босса якудзы!  
— А если хотите кого-то забить до смерти, — пророкотал откуда-то сверху Кусакабэ, — можете сделать это со мной.  
Перед глазами Хибари потемнело — тупые переростки заслонили ему все солнце. Тут же стало душно и тошно. Он вскочил, расталкивая их тонфами, покачнулся — и упал в глубокий черный колодец, со дна которого раздавался смутно знакомое мерзкое хихиканье.  
Зато на дне колодца оказался самый настоящий рай! На изумрудно-зеленых полянках резвились птички и ежики, радуга перекинулась через кислотно-синее небо, а на заасфальтированных дорожках ровно, в ряд лежали трупы травоядных. Кажется, они даже были рассортированы по видам смертельных повреждений! И на каждом травоядном висела бирка с номером, группой крови, резус-фактором и именем! Хибари восхищенно вздохнул, оглядываясь — ни один труп не пересекал границу дорожки. В воздухе лился гимн Намимори. Какое же это было счастье!  
Неожиданно его внимание привлек милый щенок бультерьера, который, свирепо оскалив зубастую пасть и задрав пухлую лапку, отливал в неустановленном месте. Хибари нахмурился и шагнул вперед.  
Зубастик виновато потупился, но отливать не перестал.  
— Фу! — прикрикнул Хибари. — Плохая собака!  
И услышал смутное, но рассерженное:  
— Единственный раз в жизни попросил! Это что, так сложно?!  
— Мы виноваты, — загудели в ответ. — Мы подвели Хибари-сана.  
Заткнитесь все, хотел было сказать Хибари, но отвлекся на Зубастика. Пока голоса препирались, щенок подмигнул ему красным глазом и убежал, весело виляя хвостом.  
Настроение сразу испортилось.  
— Никаких стрессов, никаких физических нагрузок, — голос был ужасно знакомый. — Ты понял, переросток? А иначе будешь доказывать своей подружке, что ты Леди Гага, просто сейчас болеешь.  
— Нету у меня подружки! — возразил второй знакомый голос.  
— Тогда дружку.  
— Все свое время я отдаю дисциплинарному комитету и служению Хибари-сану!  
— Пока что не очень получается, не находишь? — язвительно ответил первый голос.  
Хибари открыл глаза и увидел удрученного Кусакабэ.  
— С кем это ты сейчас разговаривал.  
Кусакабэ дернулся, отвел глаза и пробормотал:  
— Ни с кем.  
— Пиздишь, — засомневался Хибари и укоризненно похлопал тонфой по колену.  
— Это не был настоящий человек в настоящем теле, — сдался Кусакабэ.  
— Я так и знал!  
— Это был голос моей совести.  
— Блядь.

Савада Цунаеши оказался предприимчивым и алчным боссом. Освоившись с интуицией Вонголы, он открыл для себя мир подпольных казино и тотализаторов. Верный Гокудера, поддерживавший Десятого в любом начинании, посоветовал Цуне попробовать себя на бирже, но тот зассал. Одно дело отлавливать чет или нечет, а биржа — это серьезно, тут думать надо. С математикой у новой суперзвезды мира мафии по-прежнему было хреново. Однако скандалы, интриги и расследования неизменно входили в круг Цуниных интересов. Пару раз застав своего Хранителя в странных ситуациях (один раз тот жрал арахисовое масло, запершись в спальне, а второй — и это было ужасно! — плакал), Цуна сложил два и два и пошел советоваться к маме Нане. Мама Нана сначала обрадовалась, а потом, узнав, что речь идет о мальчике, почему-то тоже заплакала. Реборн не прояснил ситуацию — он мерзко захихикал и сказал, что настоящие аркобалено появляются от связи прекрасной девственницы и козла, но вот если прекрасная девственница будет бараном, что появится в результате — этого даже он не в силах предсказать.  
Цуна запутался.  
Интуиция Вонголы подсказывала, что надо поймать Хром и припереть ее к стенке.  
Хром, кстати, была не против, пока не узнала, что босса интересует исключительно Хибари.  
— Простите, босс, я немного тороплюсь, — пролепетала она и попыталась поднырнуть под Цунину руку. Цуна встал в позу вратаря, преграждая ей путь — любопытство его так и распирало. А все Ямамото со своим дурацким предположением, что у страшного, грозного Хибари-сана токсикоз!  
— Ну… э… — замялась Хром и вскинула на Цуну наивный левый глаз. На повязке почему-то был вышит эмбрион. Судя по всему, эмбрион птеродактиля. Или вентилятора.  
— Это правда, что Хибари-сан бере… — Цуна задумался. Как это правильно? Беременен? Обеременён? — … залетел?  
Хром разрыдалась.  
— Это я хотела ребеночка! — всхлипывала она. — Мукуро-сама мне пообещал!  
Цуна икнул и осторожно погладил ее по голове. В этот момент он был как никогда счастлив, что не отдал свое тело больному извращенцу Рокудо Мукуро.  
— Расскажи, не стесняйся, это останется между нами, — утешающе забормотал Цуна и злобно выпучил глаза — из приоткрытой двери торчало ухо, пластырь, бейсбольная бита и что-то, похожее на брокколи. Дверь закрылась. Немного.  
— Я хотела ребеночка! — ревела Хром. — От Мукуро-сама! А он перепутал! Сам пообещал… когда в тот раз… неважно… сделать… Перепутал! А я старалась, даже накрасилась!  
— Тише, тише, — смущенно шептал Цуна. — Блин, да тише ты!  
Прохожие с интересом останавливались у окон Савады, вытаскивая раскладные стулья, и даже автомобили притормаживали. Кто-то прикатил тележку с колой и попкорном. Мимо неторопливо продефилировал гей-парад.  
— Я даже свечку купила! — всхлипнула Хром.  
— Держать? — выпучил глаза Цуна.  
— Нет, вставлять! — закричала Хром. Гей-парад остановился и пошел обратно.  
— О, привет, — качнулась бита, торчавшая из дверной щели.  
— Сам такой, — буркнул ярко накрашенный транс в белом парике. — Я тут на миссии.  
Брокколи громко заревело.  
— Заглохни, тупая корова, мы не палимся! — крикнула динамитная шашка и нервно заискрилась.  
— Тут так шумно, — смутился Цуна. — А куда и зачем нужно свечку вставлять?  
Хром покраснела и зашептала ему на ухо.  
Глаза Цуны становились все больше, больше и больше.  
— …и потом она сама растворяется, — шепнула Хром. Пунцовый Цуна машинально покивал.  
— Круто. И теперь Хибари-сан носит ребеночка Хром?  
— Да! — всхлипнула Хром. — Нет! Моего! От Мукуро-сама!  
И тут сработала долгожданная интуиция Вонголы. Она толкнула Цуну к окну и перегнула через подоконник. Зрители зааплодировали.  
— Этому молодому человеку неожиданно стало плохо, — сказала какая-то бабка.  
Никто не знал, но Хибари, совершенно случайно проходивший мимо Цуниного дома, слышал весь этот разговор.  
Цуна перегнулся еще сильнее, пригляделся и в ужасе заорал:  
— НЕ-Е-Е-Е-Е-Е-Е-Е-Е-Е-Е-Е-Е-Е-Е-Е-Е-Е-ЕТ!!!

Спустя пару месяцев стало ясно, что и на свирепого лидера дисциплинарного комитета нашлась управа. Хибари изменился; он стал спокойнее и тише. Часто его видели сидящим на крыше и с блаженной улыбкой вяжущим что-то на спицах. Наступила осень, и погода портилась; подчиненные опекали, как могли, чудовищно изменившегося босса. Носили над ним зонтик в непогоду. Тайно оставляли в кабинете яблоки и вонючие крабовые чипсы — босс по ним просто с ума сходил.  
С Цуниной подачи Вонгола тоже окружила своего хранителя вниманием и заботой.  
— Хибари-сан, осторожнее на лестнице.  
— Не бей его слишком сильно, тебе нельзя волноваться.  
— Семпай, может, тебе помочь тонфы понести?  
Интуиция Вонголы подсказывала Цуне, что ничем хорошим это не закончится. Однажды он задумал незаметно подкрасться к отдыхавшему на крыше Хибари и понаблюдать, но так как тот его сразу спалил — решил поговорить открыто.  
— Хибари-сан, — промямлил Цуна. — А что это ты такое вяжешь.  
Хибари поднял на него ясный, безмятежный взгляд.  
— Пинетки. Или микроволновку. Или АК-81. Откуда я знаю, что получится.  
— Но зачем?  
— Продумываю стратегию и попутно разрабатываю мелкую моторику, — мечтательно улыбнулся Хибари.  
— Но зачем?!  
Цуна уже начал подозревать, что ответ ему не понравится, но отступать было как-то… невежливо.  
— Чтобы в одиночку штурмовать Вендикаре, конечно, — терпеливо пояснил Хибари.  
— Но зачем?!! — взвыл Цуна.  
Хибари отложил вязание и встал.  
— Босс, не бейте его, вам вредно перенапрягаться, — заботливо пробубнил рослый комитетчик, державший корзинку с мотками пряжи.  
Цуна задрожал, как кролик, попавший в капкан.  
Но Хибари неожиданно передумал.  
— Ты, травоядное, — сказал он. — Жить хочешь? Вижу, что хочешь. Маякни мне, когда в следующий раз появится этот… этот…  
Хибари заскрежетал зубами. Цуна испуганно вжал голову в плечи.  
— Время пить витамины, босс, — бесстрастно сообщил комитетчик.  
— Ну ты понял, о ком я, — буркнул Хибари. — Все, катись. Время пить витамины.  
Цуну будто ветром сдуло.  
Хибари выпил таблетки, вздохнул и посмотрел на небо. За его спиной тактично покашляли. Громила с корзинкой стоял и смотрел на него разными глазами: красным и синим.  
— Видел бы ты себя со стороны, — безучастно сказал Хибари.  
— Транквилизаторы — отличное решение! — ответил Мукуро, превращаясь, собственно, в Мукуро.  
— Это витамины, — возразил Хибари. — Для бе… общеукрепляющие.  
— Как дела у нашего мамочки, то есть папочки?  
— Ничего, — сказал Хибари. — У меня есть план. И витамины.  
И тут он почувствовал, что витамины начинают отпускать.  
Мукуро ничего не заметил; уверенный в эффективности боевой фармакологии, он радостно заулыбался и подошел еще на шаг ближе.  
— Ты не переживай, — сказал он. — Ты же знаешь, какой я ответственный. Я обо всех забочусь. И, конечно, позабочусь о тебе и о нашем малыше.  
Хибари перекосило от злости.  
— Верь мне, детка! — неправильно понял его Мукуро. — Чем смогу — помогу. Даже из Вендикаре. Хочу держать тебя за руку, когда это произойдет. Ты только не волнуйся, Кея. У Вонголы хорошие врачи, а кесарево тебя спа…  
Хибари молниеносно атаковал. Тонфы проломили череп несчастного комитетчика, но перед смертью, освободившись от захватчика, он слабо прошептал:  
— Босс, не поскользнитесь на моих мозгах, вам нельзя…  
— Ты ни о ком не позаботишься, — холодно бросил Хибари, стряхивая кровь с тонф. — Потому что я убью тебя, сука.  
Он пнул раскладной стул с вязанием. Сбросил с плеч плащ. Страшно улыбнулся.  
На горизонте бесновались молнии.  
Настало время взять Вендикаре.

Спустя восемь часов Хибари десантировался в Альпах — там, под полузаброшенной военной базой, находилась грозная тюрьма Вендикаре. От вертолетного шума и тряски его укачало, и теперь Хибари приходилось очень быстро убирать охрану и техперсонал. К тому же в процессе уборки он задумался о, собственно, процессе родов, немного запаниковал, и потому потерял над собой контроль. А пришел в себя уже около банки.  
Точнее, около пустой разбитой банки. А мерзкая тварь, виновник всего, Рокудо Мукуро, пользуясь его материнским недомоганием, пытался под шумок уползти.  
И почему-то при виде Мукуро его сразу затошнило. Может, это непрошенная любовь стучалась в сердце и ниже. А может, по какой-то другой причине.  
— Ты перешел все границы, Рокудо Мукуро, — сурово сообщил Хибари. — И поэтому я убью тебя. А ребеночка сам воспитаю. Порядочным человеком. И не скажу, каким ублюдком был его создатель.  
— Но-но, — слабо, но настойчиво возразил Мукуро. — Я попрошу, не создатель, а отец!  
На какое-то мгновение его даже стало жалко. От долгого сидения в банке у него атрофировалось все, что только можно. Массаж и лечебная физкультура, наверное, помогли бы, подумал Хибари. А еще он почему-то вспомнил их с Мукуро уютные вечера и страстные ночи, и как им было хорошо вместе, вот особенно когда тот принес клубнику и монтажную пену, или на крыше, или в школьной раздевалке, или снова на крыше, или…  
— Эх ты, глупое животное, — вздохнул он и протянул руку, чтобы погладить Мукуро по голове.  
Мукуро скривился и живо сотворил иллюзию того, что он в одежде, гордо стоит на ногах, надменно ухмыляется — даже в плечах себе прибавил по несколько сантиметров.  
— Ку-фу-фу, Кея, — самодовольно сказал он. — Ты такой доверчивый. Мальчики не залетают.  
— Что?! — воскликнул Хибари, хватаясь за живот. Брюки тут же обвисли, и ему пришлось схватиться за ремень.  
— Так я что, не…  
— А ты даже и не помнишь, какой сегодня день… — печально потупился Мукуро.  
— Э… — завис Хибари. — День рождения твоей мамы? День Святого Валентина?  
— Я думал, беременность сделает тебя более внимательным и чувствительным. Это был такой педагогический прием. Но он не сработал.  
— Так что за день-то сегодня? — напрягся Хибари. — За что мне это все.  
— Ровно пять месяцев, три недели и четыре дня назад, — скорбно подсказал Мукуро.  
Хибари понял, что начинает сатанеть. Волноваться ему теперь было можно, быстро двигаться тоже. С боевым кличем «Заебал!» он кинулся на врага… и промазал.  
— Я пошутил, — подмигнула иллюзия. — Все-таки ты ужасно доверчивый.  
И с этими словами растаяла.  
Только где-то вдали к выходу пробежали четыре охранника, бережно несущие тело. Все они шагали в ногу, дышали в такт, довольно щурили разноцветные глаза и тихо хихикали.

Конечно же, на этом история не закончилась. Спустя полгода, когда Рокудо Мукуро уже и думать обо всем этом забудет, Хибари Кея найдет его на Гоа, в маленьком коттедже с видом на джунгли. Сначала будет разъяснительная драка, потом примирительный секс, потом Хибари обнаружит, что обгорать и трахаться на песчаном пляже — это плохо. Потом Мукуро обнаружит, что окружающие сильно недооценивают лучшие качества Хибари — благоразумие, терпение и умение прощать. Потом они признаются друг другу в любви и заживут в тропическом раю как первые люди на земле.  
А потом в один прекрасный день Мукуро поймет, что не влезает в любимые штаны.  
— Ты не переживай, — подмигнет ему Хибари. — Я позабочусь о тебе и нашем малыше.  
Это не иллюзия, в ужасе подумает Мукуро. Мстительный сукин сын все продумал заранее!  
— Но как? — признавая свое поражение, спросит он.  
И тогда Хибари скажет фразу, которая потом войдет во все учебники нетрадиционно-нетрадиционного акушерства. Вот она, эта фраза: 

«Пламя Тумана и Облака способно на большее, чем пламя Тумана».


End file.
